nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Philip Bradly-Lashawn
Hunk? I didn't know our King had a brother? Oh no! No, no, no! Don't tell me I'm in a Disney movie?! Please get me out of here, please huhuhu I beg you-uh-uh... 12:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Brother? No of course not, since Dimitri I was Arthur III's nephew, not his son! King Arthur III of Lovia never married, but he did have two sons, one of whom is Philip Bradly-Lashawn here. The king and Bradly-Lashanwn's mother, however, never got married because of the class difference (the mistress, Veronica, was of low birth and the king's family disliked her for it). Because the royal family looked down on the love of his life, King Arthur III decided not to marry her, to spare her the pain of being rejected by her inlaws. Its a sad history. BastardRoyale 14:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Elite and class difference, very painful indeed. Luckily our king has some very leftist friends. 14:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :As Bob Dylan used to sing: 'The times, they are a changin!' BastardRoyale 14:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Another Bob: 'All I ever have, redemption songs' - people sing songs of freedom for way too long now. I don't want to sound like a pessimist, but one Obama doesn't make the change. 14:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Obama is just a man. One man cannot change the world all by himself. What would Gandhi have been without his followers? Just a silly old man in a dress... and one cannot have a salt march just by himself. BastardRoyale 14:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::True and that is what makes the struggle for a fair world so difficult: it isn't hard to find one guy who wants to work on it, but you just try to open the eyes of all those who are bound to the system. 14:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I tried it, and I failed. Sometimes it takes a lifetime. Sometimes you even have to give up your life just to prove your point, something both Gandhi and Martin Luther King did. Or be put in a prison to rot away, like Mandela, or exiled from your ancestral grounds like the Dalai Lama. And even than, there is a chance you won't even live long enough to see the fruit of your labour. BastardRoyale 14:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! So sir Bradly-Lashawn did join the CP after all. May I ask if this is an entirely fictional person or your user-bound character? 09:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :He is more or less userbound, as he is my character. But like I said: I am not that much into politics so don't expect to gain a very active user, more a passive, silent user! ;-) BastardRoyale 09:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, I'm glad to have another member. The longer the list, the better it looks. 09:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats right! As I see Mr. Frum is not very active either. xD BastardRoyale 09:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I figured Lovia could use an intellectual cynic like him. He never wanted to join in the past but we finally got him now. 09:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Cheers to that. How dumb we would be without cynics to keep us sharp and alert! BastardRoyale 09:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Title(s) Does the title of Prince or Princess belong to all children of ruling monarchs or does this only count for those children of whom the parents where married at the time of their birth? Since the constitution does not state this, I am asking it here. Thanks already for answering, I'm most obliged, BastardRoyale 16:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Only people who are in the line of succession get a Prince/Princess title. I think you currently have the title "Hon." —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::He apparantly considers himself included. The Master's Voice 18:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I think he misunderstood the reform, and thought that we were placing him into the line of succession because we wanted to. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the more the merrier, I'd say. The Master's Voice 18:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I still don't support it. Anyway BR, choose if you want to be in the line or not. It doesn't matter either way. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't want this ugly guy to be king :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) O. Well, we always change their picture beforehand, right? :P --Semyon 15:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :But the picture's been changed already :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't want him to be King at all. With a face like that he'd be lucky to even make it to Prince. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I put the new picture up about a week ago. Feel free to change it if you find a better one. I'll add some stuff to the article Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Edit this page as much as you like. If this man ever (God forbid!) makes it to King, there is a lot of work to be done flashing this man's personality and life choices out and giving him some more positive qualities, perhaps. Or not, whichever you desire. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Crush the Capitalist Beast It's actually pretty rubbish. :P --Semyon 20:44, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :About as good as his artistic skills? How unsurprising. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 20:54, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Didn't you write that poem, TMV? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I thought such a masterpiece deserved music of equal value. :P --Semyon 13:36, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :That masterpiece just made my dogs go barkin' :o --OuWTB 13:40, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, stick to headphones with this one. :o --Semyon 13:42, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Haahaha :P --OuWTB 13:47, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Yay, something shittier than amateur black metal. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :I don't listen to amateur black metal, but I strongly suspect you're correct. :It should be pretty obvious, but this wasn't intended at all seriously; I don't think I'm talented enough to do anything serious. There was also an element of parody of an album by Electric Wizard I was listening to at the time and slightly disliked. --Semyon 19:47, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I assume you didn't think I said that seriously? Considering the previous comments that was going to be pretty obvious already. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | )